My Brat !
by YaoiQueensForever
Summary: Something happens to Deidara what will Sasori do about it.
1. Chapter 1

My Brat

Chapter 1

Authors Note: Yaoi or Queens don't own characters.

Deidara POV

"Sasori no Danna, where are we going, un?" Deidara whined.

"Be quiet, brat. We're going to the Hidden Rock village." Sasori said from inside his battle puppet, Hiruko.

Deidara stopped and stared after his puppet master. He couldn't go back to his old village, he couldn't. They would know him as soon as they saw him. On top of that, there were some people her preferred not to see again. Why would his Dana agree to this mission when he knew this?

"Come on, brat, I want to get there by sundown." Sasori said.

"No, un," Deidara whimpered.

Sasori stopped and turned around to look at his blonde partner.

"What?"

"Danna, I can't go to that village, un."

"You can, and you will, even if I have to drag you by the tongues on your hand mouths." Sasori hissed.

Deidara looked worriedly at Sasori before slowly following after him. Ten minutes later, Deidara spoke up again.

"Sasori, can I ride in Hiruko with you? Please?"

"No."

"But why not, un? You've let me before."

"You almost froze to death in the Snow Country last time. So, no."

Deidara sighed and kept walking. Then he got an idea. He quietly snuck up behind Sasori and hopped up on his back. Sasori didn't notice and kept moving. Deidara sat down and began to doze off.

After thirty minutes of silence Sasori got worried.

"Brat, are you ok? You've been quiet," silence.

"Brat?"

Sasori turned around and saw Deidara wasn't there. "Where's my brat?" Sasori thought.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a hand smacked Sasori in the face. A tongue shot out of the hand and licked Sasori's eye. Then the owner of this hand began to snore. Deidara had fallen asleep … on him, AGAIN!

"…GET OFF ME BRAT!"

Deidara only sighed and rolled over on Sasori. At first Sasori thought of throwing the bomber off his back but then he remembered that Deidara hadn't slept last night. He had been working on some new kind of bomb. Sasori sighed and let it go. After all he get there faster with the brat asleep.

[At the Hidden Rock village]

Sasori checked Deidara and himself into a cheap hotel and let him slip off of his back. He sat the blonde on the left side of the bed and climbed out of his puppet. He sent Hiruko back into his protective scroll and looked at Deidara.

He had rolled over so that Sasori couldn't see his face. Sasori wasn't happy about that but, let it go. He pulled a strand of blonde hair and began to carefully braid it. He had about half of Deidara's head braided when the bomber woke up.

"Danna, where are we, un?"

"We are at the hotel brat. You slept most of the way, too." Sasori said.

"W-we're at the village, u-u-un?" Deidara looked scared.

"Wonder why he's so freaked out about here." Sasori thought.

"Yes."

Deidara let out a squeak. Sasori was beginning to get confused. His brat was acting really odd.

Sasori sighed and turned away from Deidara and pulled out the third Kasukekage and began to fix him. He had gotten his arm broke off in their last fight and Sasori wanted to fix that.

He had been working on the puppet for well over an hour before he realized how quiet Deidara was. He wasn't even this quiet in his sleep. He couldn't even hear the younger breathing.

"Brat, are you,"

Sasori stopped when he saw that Deidara wasn't in his bed, and the window beside it was wide open.

What happened to Dei Dei? Review to find out. Yaoi wont let me post next chappie till we have 3 reviews (anonymous don't count.)REVIEW I really want to post next chappie.

-YaoiQueensForever


	2. Chapter 2

AN: We want to thank MA77, Alice Mori, dragongirl5302, and Idiot Number 42 for reviewing the first chappie of this story. All reviews count except for ones from Tara who helps us occasionally. – Queens

AN: OMG! I can't believe I did that! Warning for this next chapter: DEIDARA RAPE! Don't hate me! We love Dei-Dei too, but come on! Oh, and one more thing: NEITHER OF US OWN THE CHARACTERS I JUST OWN PLOT AND POOR QUEENS ONLY OWNS HER CRAZY BRAIN! – Yaoi

Queens: U knows that you are crazier than I am Yaoi so you can't talk. NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

[Deidara's POV]

I couldn't believe it. I was back in my village, where everyone wanted to kill me. The worst part was Danna didn't even care. This was the whole reason I didn't want to be here. I looked up from my uncomfortable spot on the bed. I had long since stopped trying to break the handcuffs that kept me there. I no longer had any clothes and the cut on my forearm had finally quit bleeding. In my mind I thought over what happened.

*FLASHBACK*

"We're at the village, u-un?" I asked.

"Yes," was Danna's monotone reply.

Without my wishes, a whimper escaped my throat and I looked at the window.

I didn't want to be here, and for a good reason.

I shuddered and looked back at Sasori no Danna. He had a puppet out. Just as I began to speak to tell him why I didn't want to be here, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. As I turned to see the movement, I caught sight of long black hair. I felt a sharp pain on my left arm and looked down. A brown and purple snake was latched to my wrist.

I didn't even have the time to speak, my world just went black.

*END FLASHBACK*

I heard a noise to my left. I looked over and saw a tall, slim man stood in the doorway. He looked like a mix between Michael Jackson, a snake, and that creepy little girl who climbs out of the TV in the movie "The Ring." He was the reason I didn't want to be here. My old boyfriend who I had broken up with a week before I had destroyed our village. Orochimaru smirked at me. (Yaoi AN: Yes, I know Orochimaru isn't in Deidara's village, but I needed to use someone. Deal with it! :{! )

"Hello Little Birdie, I'm pleased to see you awake." He hissed.

"Let me go, you pedophile, un!" I snarled.

"You know, I missed you, birdie. I was unhappy when you left." He said, ignoring me.

I glared at him as he slipped up beside the bed. The way he looked at me reminded me of the way a predator looks at its prey. Suddenly, he slapped me across the face. I winced as his nails sliced my cheek and I felt blood run down my face. Orochimaru grabbed my cock and squeezed it tightly. I gasped in pain and winced.

"You've been very naughty, my little birdie." He said.

"Let me go,un." I hissed.

"Oh, no, I wouldn't want to do that." His long, snake-like tongue slipped out and he licked my lips before pulling away.

"Don't bite, or it'll just hurt more." Orochimaru hissed.

Then he shoved his tongue into my mouth and his felt around. It was disgusting, he tasted like cough medicine.

"I can't believe I liked this at one time," I thought.

The pedophile smirked and climbed on top of me. He pulled my head back roughly and licked my neck. I tried to pull away, but Orochimaru slapped me across the face, hard. I looked at him, nervously and shut my eyes.

I heard the sound of a zipper being undone and I was flipped on my stomach. I let out a soft whimpering sound and looked up at my captor.

Orochimaru smirked and said, "Oh, come now, birdie, don't tell me you're still a virgin. Ha, I would have thought that puppet would have screwed you by now."

"Don't you dare talk about Sasori no Danna like that, you snake." I snarled.

He glared at me before slapping me hard and pulled my hair roughly."Silence!" He said.

I went quiet and tried to relax. According to Hidan, it "fucking hurts like a god damn bitch when someone shoves in with you fucking tense." I heard Orochimaru chuckle and without warning or preparation, shoved his cock into my ass. I let out a blood curdling scream while Orochimaru began to thrust into me.

"Why aren't you here, Danna? Why aren't you stopping this? Don't you even care?" I thought to myself as I began to cry.

Orochimaru began to grunt as he thrust into me roughly. I felt myself bleeding, but that was good. The blood acted as a kind of lube.

I began to beg for him to stop, but he slapped me and thrusted harder. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Orochimaru let out a loud moan and released inside of me.

He stayed inside of me for a few more seconds before pulling out of me with a pop. He smirked and zipped his pants. Then he pulled a small key out of his pocket and unlocked Deidara, the handcuffs, and left, locking the door behind him.

Deidara sobbed and curled up in a feeble attempt to get warm. There were no blankets on the bed, so he had to do that.

"Sasori, why… where are you?" Deidara whispered, "Don't you care about me, Danna?"

Then Deidara drifted off into a dark, dreamless sleep.

AN: This was chapter two how about we try for another three reviews before I post the next chappie. Please No flames, Yaoi says she know she's mean.-YaoiQueensForever


	3. Chapter 3

Queens-

We are so sorry but that was the last chapter of My Brat. Yaoi thought her ending sucked and refused to let me post it. I thought I heard her muttering about duck tape and what would happen if I did post it. We encourage you to write your own ending if you want send it as a message to us and we will view it and tell you what we think.

REVIEWER SHOUTOUT! I LIKE CHOCOLATE!

Get on with it Queens! – Yaoi

Thanks to Idiot Number 42, SweetScarlett97, Ma77, Alice Mori, and dragongirl5302 for reviewing we couldn't have posted this without you.

SQUIRRELS RULE CHIPMUNKS DROOL! Please read our other stories !

-YaoiQueensForever


	4. URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!

**URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!**

**Yaoi- **

**Ok, peoples, I've got some suckish news. Ya know how I've got a notebook with my stories? Well, almost no one knows about it. If word gets around my MIDDLE SCHOOL about it, then I'd get expelled.**

** And that's the problem. God only knows how, but news of my stories has gotten out. My loyal friends are trying to kill said rumor, but I'll need to stop posting.**

** I've been using Queen's notebook for a story, "Names and Face," and that's only in one class.**

** I'm sorry my loyal minions please forgive meeeee! T-T **

**Queens-**

** Peoples since Yaoi's been using my notebook I will also not be able to post anything of mine. If this rumor isn't stopped not only Yaoi will be expelled but our school will expel me also because I am the one who posts these stories. Thank you to those who are trying to kill the rumor. Im sorry but we will not post for awhile until this rumor dies down. Thanks to all of our reviewers on any stories!**


End file.
